Friday
Friday, more commonly known as Golden Friday, is the Treasurer of the Blooming Pirates, hailing from an unknown island within the . After the death of Stripes' Pirates, his former pirate crew, Friday was left alone to fend for himself until he became a and bought Halcyon from its former king, where he founded the Gold Stripes Casino. During his Shichibukai days, Friday was known within the Underworld as Dirty Money. After capturing people with his Devil Fruit powers, he sold those without devil fruit powers into the Slave Trade system for information instead of profit. During the events of the Gold Stripes Casino Arc, Friday acted as the Main Antagonist, despite him not purposely attempting to begin a conflict with the Blooming Pirates. He didn't join the crew much later until after the timeskip. The Blooming Pirates are the primary protagonists of Green Ocean, often finding themselves in situations that they've either caused intentionally, or accidentally, attracting the attention of the World Government, Imperial Government, as well as other pirate crews. Because of their increasing power and dangerous antics, they eventually become one of the most infamous pirate crews in the world. Appearance Friday is a tall thin, yet muscular, Caucasian male human with long blonde hair that curls up at the ends of it, making it seem like the hair has a void at the end of it, and also seems to reach just below his neck. His hair is generally parted in the middle, so both sides are almost always shown to be symmetrical. He has neatly kept eyebrows above his eyes, where they are smaller than most. He has blue colored eyes, and his pupils seem to be a little larger than most, being about 80% of his eye. Due to being a CEO, he is never shown with any sort of dirt or blemishes on him, preferring to keep a professional appearance at all times in case an impending transaction may occur. Befitting his luxurious lifestyle, Friday has an outfit not apparent within "commoners". He wears a full body purple outfit that has many lines throughout it, making it seem like it's broken up into pieces. Despite its appearance, however, it gives Friday a bit of protection from enemy attacks, where average humans are unable to penetrate it and harm him. Over this, he wears a pink overcoat that extends to his about knee level, where it becomes parted at around the abdominal area. The material of this overcoat is the same as his full body purple outfit, also having the lines that make it seem as though it is broken up into pieces. Around his neck, he wears a white protrusion that goes around his entire neck, covering it from people's view. This same protrusion is found at the end of his overcoat, where it is located around the wrists of his hands. On his hands, he wears pink leather gloves with a design on the back of it that looks similar to spider silk. Around his waist, he wears an average looking purple belt that isn't really holding up anything. To finish his outfit, he wears purple dress shoes that look like as though they are apart of the purple outfit. Friday's appearance after the timeskip hasn't changed much at all. He is shown to be slightly thinner, yet keeping his muscle tone, than before the timeskip. He also seems to have a more youthful looking appearance. His hair now leans more towards his right side, but still keeping a somewhat symmetrical aspect about it. His overcoat now seems to be a little longer as well, where it now goes below his knees, being about halfway between it and his feet. His hair has also grown in length, where it now reaches to the middle of his pectorals, still keeping their curls at the end. Personality Despite being a Shichibukai, Friday puts his business first above all else. Befitting his position as a CEO, he treats every conversation as though it's being made as a transaction, not willing to give people information unless they have given him something in return, such as stating their reasons for asking their questions. Despite this, Friday has gotten excited over his collection of statues, or whenever gambling has been mentioned, getting ahead of himself and becoming very eccentric. Throughout the majority of his appearances, Friday displays a very carefree attitude, only becoming serious whenever he feels it is needed, mostly found within his battles. He seems to be very stingy with his services, often requiring his clients to pay him with more than they truly need to. He takes satisfaction in exploiting people's weaknesses, as well as their greed for money, going as far as tempting them with offers that will lead to their downfall. He has displayed a habit of biting the inside of his lip whenever he is in deep thought. He is very prideful of his gambling expertise, displaying annoyance with those that think they can beat him initially, and then messing with their head when he is fully aware of winning. Despite his pride, he despises cheaters during his bets, stating that a person's true nature is found whenever they are gambling. He is very keen whenever someone is cheating, catching their actions almost immediately. He claims that he deals with gambling similarly to a chess game, where moving a piece to an incorrect spot can cause failure for that player, which causes them to stumble and change their battle style. With this in mind, he has also shown the ability to find out someone's tell quickly, which gives him the upper-hand within his games. Friday can hide his tell very well, where very little have found out that his pupil expands slightly whenever he is put into a corner. Due to his Devil Fruit powers, Friday seems widely uninterested within gaining anymore money, but rather seeks the thrill of gambling against worthy adversaries more. While this may be true, Friday is a very luxurious man, discarding anything that becomes inadequate for his tastes, such as getting dirt on his shoes and then promptly ordering new ones. Friday considers himself a generous man, especially when his players are in debt to him. He gives them the opportunity to fight for their right to leave the island without any harm, or end up being sold into slavery. If people refuse, then he ends up encasing them within gold so that they can be sold into slavery, as he doesn't like to cause unnecessary blood splatter. Within the Underworld, Friday is known as "Dirty Money". He only deals within the slavery district of the Underworld, selling those he has encased within gold for a price. However, he doesn't sell his slaves for money, but rather for information that isn't too well known, since he doesn't like to be kept out of the loop on the events of other islands. Friday has a collection of golden statues within his chambers, only permitting authorized personnel in entering and gazing at the beauty of them. Of all the people he's turned to gold, he only seems to keep those that hold Devil Fruit powers. He seems to have a distaste for other Devil Fruit users, as his reasons for encasing and keeping them is that if they are not killed, their Devil Fruits will stay out of circulation, and that would be one less Devil Fruit user in the world. He claims that this is his actual reason for becoming a pirate, so that he may have a collection of all the Devil Fruits. However, when asked what he is going to do after he's achieved his goal, he refuses to answer. To tie into his carefree attitude, whenever someone around him becomes concerned with something, he tends to say "Dollaaa, dollaaa", which is his way of saying "Don't worry, don't worry". He also repeats this habit to himself whenever he feels that he's becoming anxious, usually getting him out of this state. Friday has his own distinct laughter style: "Balalalalaha". Relationships History Abilities & Powers Devil Fruit Trivia *Fitting with the Shichibukai theme, Friday's name is derived from the "holiday" Black Friday, celebrated within the United States. **His character design is based off of Funny Valentine from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, where Funny is the President of the United States, a coincidental relation with his naming scheme. *The way Friday says "Dollaaa, dollaaa" is a reference to the dollar bill, fitting with his money theme. *Friday's birthday is on the same day that Black Friday happens on 2017. Notes *Kin Kin no Mi (金金の実) *His laughter style was meant to reference the "Black" in Black Friday, but it ended up being that. *Halcyon means rich; wealthy; prosperous.